The impossible choice
by Elle.Herondale
Summary: This is a Gallagher Girls FanFiction, about an AU where there are no spies, just normal high school life. When a new boy comes, will Josh be able to keep hold of Cammie? Sorry about the lame summary, but plese R&R? Thanks! Rated T, just incase!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Cammie. Or Cameron Ann Morgan, but that is a bit more of a mouthful, so most people go with Cammie. I live in a small town in Virginia called Roseville, and I have done all my life. I haven't had the easiest of lives; my Dad died when I was younger which made my Mom really protective of me. It's like a curse having a Mom like her, she doesn't let me stay out past 5pm, even though I'm 15 and perfectly capable!

Anyways, my best friends are Bex, Liz and Macey, but I am very popular at school, not to be boastful or anything! However, it's hard to stay popular when you can't go out with your friends partying into the night, or even go to the movies with them! I have to manage though-what choice is there?

I live in a reclusive area of Roseville, where there are only six relatively large houses on the street. I live in the middle of two houses. One is lived in by Josh Abrams, one of the cutest and most popular jocks at our school, the Gallagher High School.

On the other side, is a house that has been unlived in for quite a few years now, which is why I was so surprised to see a sign that read 'sold' and a removal truck outside the house as I walked down to the shop. That is as far as I am allowed to walk by myself, excluding school, so I try to make the most of my little smidge of freedom and wander slowly down the short path to the local shop.

As I walked into the shop, I accidentally bumped into a hard strong shoulder.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Cammie?" a male voice asked.

"Josh, um, hey! I didn't see you there," I stammered. Josh Abrams, talking to me? And he knew my name? I knew I was quite well known, but Josh? I blushed bright red.

"It's fine, I hardly felt it. Are you ok?" he asked, actually sounding concerned. I glanced up at him, smiling. He has startling blue eyes, and purposefully messy hair. He is very cute.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I answered, trying to sound less shocked.

"Good. So… do you wanna catch a movie sometime?" he asked, looking down at his trainers. I gasped. Then I coughed to try and cover it up.

"Oh, um, sorry, but my Mom doesn't let me out after 5pm. She's, kinda…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Protective?" Josh offered. "Don't worry, I understand. My Dad used to be quite bad, but he got over it. Your Mom might soon, too." He smiled at me. I smiled back. Then I realized that my Mom was probably waiting for me, so I hurriedly murmured goodbye, grabbed the milk I came for, and rushed out.

**JOSH POV**

I did it! I asked Cammie out! It wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but it was better than a "no" like I had been dreading. I have liked her for years, being with DeeDee was just to try and conceal my feelings for her. But DeeDee doesn't matter to me as much as Cammie does. Cammie has soft blue eyes, and perfect, long, blonde hair. She is always positive, and is really adorable when she is embarrassed. And, better than all that, she is definitely single. The only problem is her Mom. I just hoped that would stop, like it did with Dad.


	2. Zach

**Cammie POV**

I woke up this morning to my phone buzzing.

"Hello Macey," I mumbled groggily into the phone. She calls me at seven every school morning so she can make sure I am ready.

"Cammie! Up you get. I have already taken the liberty of organizing your outfit. It is is your wardrobe." She said briskly.

"Err, thanks Mace. You don't have to do this every day you know," I replied, slightly more awake.

"We can't have you getting up late, you won't have time to look amazing! Anyways, I gotta go look after the other two. Love ya!" and without even waiting for a reply, she hung up.

I rolled out of bed, sighing. Then I brightened, remembering that Josh would be there. I wondered if he would talk to me. With that in mind, I opened my wardrobe door and found a light blue cloudy vest top and black shorts awaiting me, with stylish black sandals. I silently thanked Macey for being my friend, then threw on the clothes. I applied a thin layer of mascara and a smidge of eye shadow, then combed my sleek blonde hair and tied the front up into a small quiff; they seem to be 'in' this year.

I walked downstairs quietly, in case my Mom was sill asleep. She wasn't, and she greeted me at the door of the kitchen with a plate of toast. I smiled at her. Despite her smothering, she was still my Mom and I loved her. I ate my toast, exchanged pleasantries with Mom, then set off for school with warnings to "be careful!".

As I walked out of my front door, I saw a boy standing in the garden to the right of me, the house recently bought. He looked about, then saw me looking at him. His face broke into a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Zach." He said. His voice was deep, sexy. He was tall, with perfect dark hair and straight white teeth. He was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. He had the most stunning, brilliant green eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. Are you going to the Gallagher High School?"

"Yeah," his smile widened. "Actually, would you mind showing me the way?"

"Sure!" I replied, going out of my white picket fence to him. We started walking down the road.

"So, what brings you to our lame town then?" I asked him, grinning. He laughed.

"My parents just got jobs down here. I used to live in California." He replied.

"Awesome! I'm afraid Roseville isn't quite as nice as Cali, you might be in for a bit of a shock," I said, still smiling.

"Well, judging by what I've already seen, it looks alright," he answered. I nodded.

"Well, get ready, we're nearly there," I told him, as we rounded a corner and were confronted by a load of chattering kids and a quite large school, with a graffitied sign which should have read, "Gallagher High School".

"Umm… to be honest, it looks like a bit of a dump." He admitted, looking down.

"Oh, it is, but you get used to it after a while. So, do you want me to come to reception with you?" I asked. He was nice- and it wouldn't hurt to get to know him a little better, would it?

"Yeah, would you mind?" he replied, looking slightly ashamed.

"It would be my pleasure. You might have to wait a minute though, my friends are coming. You'll love them," I assured him, and he looked at me rather doubtfully. My friends advanced on us, and swallowed me into a big group hug. There was a chorus of "Cammie's!" and "hi", and "love your outfit's!" (that was Macey).

"Hey guys! This is Zach, my new neighbor. Zach, this is Bex, Liz Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Preston." That was followed by a load more hello's.

"Ok, we're off to reception, see ya!" I waved at them, then walked towards the school with Zach next to me.

"They seem nice," he said.

"Yeah, they are," I smiled at him. As we walked into school, there were at lease fifty more "Hi Cammie's!".

"You're popular then!" he nudged me. I went red.

"Well, uh, umm, I, uh" I was rescued by the incoming tornado, aka Tina. She ran up to Zach, looked up – he was pretty tall – and started on a long, long torrent of rumors. This was like Tina's initiation ritual; try and confuse the new kids with her rumors. She was the school gossip, obviously. He just shrugged, coolly.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." He said, then grabbed my elbow and pulled us away from the gaping Tina.

"You handled that well," I said, surprised, "most people break down when confronted by Tina!"

"We had our fair shair of gossips in Cali," he shrugged again. I was beginning to think there was more to this boy than he let on.


	3. School

**AU**

**Hello everyone! I got 2 reviews yesterday; I wasn't even expecting 1 so THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Anyways, I have a sore throat and it is raining real hard here in the UK, so I have loads of time to write today. I will try to update every couple of hours.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT ALLY CARTER, ALTHOUGH I WANT TO BE!**

Chapter 3 (Cammie POV)

I got my new timetable: I am in top set for everything. One good thing about hardly ever being let out of the house is that it gives you loads of time to study. As I walked down the corridor – I had left Zach to be shown round by a prefect (**AU do you have prefects anywhere else? They're like school helpers**) – and I had gone to find my friends again. I found them round the corner discussing something. Nobody saw me, but I could hear them. I slid into a dark corner to listen.

"She's gonna break this time. You can't tell her."

"We can't keep a secret this big. We have to tell her."

"But she likes him so much! He shouldn't have lead her on like that."

"She called me last night- she was almost crying with joy. Should we just go punch his brains out?"

I was really confused by then. He? And I called Bex last night…. To tell her about Josh… NO! What happened with Josh?! I chose that moment to walk out of the shadows. They all jumped, and little Lizzy also screamed.

"Cammie? How long…"

"Long enough. Tell me what happened with Josh." I interrupted the stammering Lizzy.

"Well," Macey conceded, before being sat on by Bex. She's kinda like a ninja spy.

"No Cammie. It will hurt you. We're trying to protect you."

"I've been protected my whole flipping life Bex. Tell me, please?"

"No." She's also stubborn. A stubborn, determined, strong-minded ninja spy. What a best friend. I rolled my eyes, then reached out and grabbed Liz.

"Liz, tell me. Please. I have a right to know. Please?" I gave her puppy dog eyes, and despite Macey and Bex's yells, she caved in.

"Ok. But you won't like it. Ok. So, Macey came across Josh and DeeDee, kinda… kissing? But… like? In the classroom?" she said all of this as a question.

"Omg Liz," groaned Macey. "I'll tell you properly. They were making out in the classroom about half an hour ago. I don't think he is waiting for your mom to give in… he's already given up on you." Macey stated.

I gasped. Would he do that? Of course he would. He's a typical Jock. I excused myself from my little huddle of friends, and stumbled down to the toilet, trying to think of as many abusive words to describe Josh. I had just made it to fifteen when I was intercepted by Josh himself.

"Go away." I glared at him.

"I guess they tod you then?" he looked actually, slightly ashamed.

"Yep. So GO. AWAY." I said, my voice louder this time. We were getting a few stares.

"Cammie, please listen…" But I pushed past him, and ran bleary eyed to the toilet. Just before I got there I was confronted by Zach.

"Hey. Are… are you alright Cammie?" he asked, concerned. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I burst into tears. I dragged Zach into a private alcove. He pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me. I wept into his soft, warm, shoulder, until I was all cried out. Zach was awesome; he didn't try to make me talk, he just let me cry. Once I had finished, he wiped my eyes with his shirt. Luckily it was already a dark shirt, so the tears and leaked mascara didn't show up.

"Thank you Zach. And sorry."

"Anytime, Cammie." He squeezed my waist protectively and then pulled me up. "Go to the toilets, you might need to wash your face a bit." He told me. I thanked him again and then walked off to do what he said.

I washed my face, and then walked out. The bell had just gone, signalling assembly, so we all trotted obediently to the hall. I peered around to try and find Zach, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe the prefect took him, or my friends might have helped him. I entered the assembly hall, and there was like a sudden hush. Evidently everyone had heard about me and Josh; stupid Liz. She probably let something slip to Tina.

I just rolled my eyes, and walked over to my usual table. All the normal people were there, as well as Zach; Grant must have taken him in. They smiled apologetically at me, and little Liz started on a torrent of "please forgive me's" I just smiled at her, and nodded. She was forgiven. I couldn't be angry at my midget friend. I sat down between Zach and Grant. Grant was like my brother. He was always there and I could count on him for anything. He grinned at me and did the little "sup" nod. Zach reached under the table and squeezed my hand quickly, then let go and started talking to Preston about Soccer, or cars, or some such rubbish. I never have understood boy talk; I suppose that's partly due to the fact that I have no brothers, and the only boyfriends I have had were before Dad… went. My Dad wasn't much of a talker when I was little, that I remember; so he wouldn't have helped me understand this nonsense any better. But I wouldn't let that get me down. I had enough stuff on my plate at the moment, with Josh and everything. Just then the head teacher stood up and started talking about new school years, blah blah.

After assembly, we stood up and filed out through the big wooden doors. We went to our first lesson, looking at our new timetables. I was in most lessons with Bex: although we were top set, Liz and Jonas were so clever they were put in their own class with the year above us. Also in most of our classes, were Grant, and Zach. I felt a little surge of joy when I heard I was with Zach – where did that come from?

The teacher, Mrs Dabney, gave us a seating plan. Ugh, I hate those things. Although, Mrs Dabney did go easy on me because she was one of the few who actually knew about my Dad. She allowed me to sit next to Bex, opposite Zach and Grant. It was actually a pretty good seating plan. The rest of the day went really quickly after that, and before I knew it, the bell for the end of school rang, and there was a stampede of impatient kids running towards the doors. I hung back, as usual, then ventured outside by myself.

"Cammie? Cammie, wait!" yelled a male voice.

**DUM DUM DUMMM! Lame cliff-hanger, but whatever! Slightly longer chapter this time. Thanks for reading! I will try to update ASAP.**

**Love ya!**

**Elle**


	4. Josh?

**AN**

**Still raining. Yay. Gotta love England.**

**Please review: I need 3 names for my next chapter, two female one male. The names I like the best will be used. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer… yeah. Just my plot.**

**On with it!**

**Chapter 4**

"Cammie! Cammie, wait!" Josh ran up to me. I groaned, and started running, fast, toward my house. He was very fast though, and quickly caught up with me. I turned to face him.

"I thought I told you to go away." I growled.

"Please, it isn't what it looked like, honest. I was upset, she came onto me…"

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled, oblivious to any onlookers. "I told you, I'm not allowed any bloody boyfriends, so it doesn't matter to me. Just… just leave me alone?" I started pleading. But he grabbed my arm, and looked quite viciously into my eyes. He looked absolutely terrifying. I yelped, his fingernails digging in to my bare arm.

"Listen here, Cameron," he sneered. "I always, always get what I want. I wanted you. You said no. You dug your own grave. Everybody loves me, so if you tell anybody anything, they won't believe you, and then I'll make you suffer. Got it? Good." He released me, then pushed me away.

I saw we were in a small passageway between two buildings, he must have pushed me there when he was pretending to talk nicely. I stumbled out, and most of the people who were hanging around. I saw Zach, talking to a big group of slutty girls. They were hanging on to his every word, like little puppies. I sighed. Josh sneered at me. He hadn't noticed I was looking at Zach, which was good because if he had, he wouldn't have been happy at all.

"See you tomorrow, Cammie!" he said, his pretence back on. He stared at me until I nodded.

"Bye Josh." I mumbled, looking down. He sauntered off. I sat down on the step of a nearby building, and put my head in my hands.

**Josh POV**

Cammie was such an easy target. It had been so simple to convince her to do what I told her; she was like a deer in the headlights. I might have felt a little bit guilty if she has a crush on anyone else, but I already knew thanks to Tina that she liked me, so it was ridiculously simple. I had the perfect alibi: I was apologising for hurting her, for making out with DeeDee. It worked well both ways; I had Cam wrapped around my little finger, and DeeDee is a pretty good kisser.

I managed even to come up with my excuse after I talked to her; I told my friends and 'myself' that I liked her. Here's what I told everyone, and I even wrote it in my diary in case anyone wanted to read it.

'I did it! I asked Cammie out! It wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but it was better than a "no" like I had been dreading. I have liked her for years, being with DeeDee was just to try and conceal my feelings for her. But DeeDee doesn't matter to me as much as Cammie does.'

Obviously, it's all complete nonsense. Me, have feelings for Cammie? Ha.

**Zach POV**

I had just finished talking to my adoring group of fans, when I saw her. She was sitting on a step to a house, and she looked really upset yet again. If it's that Josh boy, I'm gonna… I don't know. I'm not very good with fights. But seriously, Cammie seems really sweet and friendly. What a jerk, hurting her like that. Just then, I saw her rise, brush herself off, put her head up and walk off. She hadn't seen me looking at her.

I admired her retreating figure. She had perfect, curvy hips, not too fat but not, like, anorexic. Her long blonde hair sashayed down her back, and her little bum wiggled. I called out her name, without even realising I was doing it. She turned and I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. It disappeared when she saw it was me. I frowned. Why was she scared? Who was she expecting? But then she smiled. Her blue eyes lit up, and her perfect teeth glistened.

I walked over to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." She replied, then we started walking together down the road. We talked; I was surprised to hear how deep she was, and how much she knew about seemingly everything I said. It seemed like too soon when we reached our houses. As a goodbye, I had to ask her if she wanted to come over. I had to speak to her again.

"Bye! But, before you go, would you and your family like to come over for dinner tonight? My parents throw a housewarming party with our new neighbours every time we move." I waited for her answer.

"Sure, sounds fun! But, will it just be our families, or…" she didn't finish. She looked like she was scared of the answer. I let out a breath; it seemed I had been holding it while I waited to see if she said yes.

"Yeah, just us. Is that ok?" she seemed visibly relieved. How weird. I would have thought she would want her other friends. Or maybe… maybe Josh had something to do with it? Oh well, I would ask her tonight. I told her what time, she nodded, then we walked up to our separate doors.

"Wait!" she called. "You said every time you move. How many times have you moved?" she enquired. I just walked in to my house. I wasn't ready to tell her yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Hi everyone! I am in love with this site. It told me today that I have has 234 views on this story. It's actually so amazing that so many people have seen what I have written. Just- wow. **

**HOWEVER I only have 2 reviews **** Please REVIEW! The 2 I got made me so happy, and even one word reviews make me happy! **

**Zach is very OOC, but bear with.**

**Also, apparently there have been 2 views from Malaysia, so I just wanna say a massive HI to them. **

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

Cammie POV

Me and Mom are going to Zach's house tonight for a 'party', although his parents must be pretty old so their idea of a party is probably quite lame. But at least I get to see him again. WHAT? Where did that come from? It's as if I have no control over my brain anymore. It keeps giving me Zach-y thoughts- I've only known him a day! But something keeps telling me to get ready, that I have to look my best. Is that my head? No. Unsurprisingly, it's Macey.

She is in my room, looking through my wardrobe for something with certain qualities. Which qualities, I don't know; but she obviously does. She leans out of my wardrobe for a second, looking at me dubiously.

"Cammie, where's all the…nice clothes?" she asked, sounding like a confused little kid.

"I have loads of nice clothes!" I protested, but stopped when she gave me a look. It was a look that spoke load volumes. I rolled my eyes.

"Cammie, in what universe is this," she held up my favourite hoodie, "nice?" I just rolled my eyes again.

"Well, we don't have time to go shopping, so you'll have to let me choose something," I said.

"Ahh how adorable. No." she stated, before going back into my wardrobe. I have rolled my eyes so much I expect them to just fall out of my head and escape. Not that Macey would care. All she cares about is that her friends looked their best. It seems to work though- me, Bex and even Liz get a lot of attention for our short skirts and crop tops. I do have to wear something over them until I get to school sometimes, due to my Mom's…ugh.

Part 2

Zach's Mom opened the door. She had stunning green eyes like her son, but blonde hair a bit like mine. She welcomed us in, taking our coats and shooing me through to the living room, while her and my Mom chatted. I cautiously opened the living room door, and saw Zach sitting there with his back to me. He seemed to be texting on his phone, but I couldn't see very well.

I admired the back of his head for a minute, then coughed. He turned around, eyes wide, saw me and relaxed. He smirked. It suited him to smirk, but it was quite irritating already.

"Hi" I said, quietly.

"Hey Cammie," he smirked again. I smirked back, just to annoy him.

"You seriously wanna challenge me to a smirking competition?" he asked, smiling properly this time.

"Bring it on," I grinned, then hurriedly changed it into a smirk. We went on like this for a few minutes, then I sat down next to him.

"My face hurts." I said.

"Are you giving in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"We'll have rematch tomorrow." I decided. Guess what he did? Smirked. Ugh.

"By the way, you look, um, nice," he said sheepishly, then looked down.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself!" I grinned, nudging him with my elbow. That ended up as an elbow war, which sadly he won too.

"So, little Cameron," he started, "what competition are you actually going to win?" he grinned, and I laughed.

"I ALWAYS lose never have I ever, thanks to my Mom." I whispered the last bit, leaning in slightly. He leaned in a bit too.

"Well what fun would playing that be then?" he whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. Then he ruined it by standing up and stretching.

"Come on Cammie-Wammie," he teased, reaching for my hand. "Your food awaits!" I grabbed his hand, and weird warmth spread through me. He yanked me up and pulled me towards the kitchen. I breathed in the amazing smelling air. He smirked at me, and I smirked back.

After a delicious meal of chicken and roast potatoes, with loads of veg and chocolate cake for pudding, Zach and I were dismissed. Zach's Mom said to mine;

"Is it ok with you if they go down to the beach for a bit?" I gasped slightly, expecting a resounding "No!", but to my utter astonishment she smiled and said yes. I tried to control my face, but then broke out into a massive smile.

"Thank you!" I said, and then ran out, pulling Zach behind me. He stared at me.

"Have you never been to the beach before?" he asked, incredulously.

"It's not that," I explained, embarrassed. "It's just that… my Mom is very protective of me." I said, in a rush. He just nodded. No smirk, nothing. I looked up at him, just as he turned to look down at me. We both smiled, then he turned, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. Then he stopped suddenly.

"Cammie…" he said, slowly. "Which way is the beach?" I burst out laughing.

"Come on, kid," I teased, and ran down the path without him.

"What? Cammie! Wait up!" he yelled after me. I just laughed and ran on. After about two minutes he caught up with me, and tackled me, which resulted in a pretend fight, which resulted in both of us lying on the grass laughing our heads off. After about five minutes of this, I shakily stood up, and reached for his hand. He was quite hard to pull up, so hard that I fell over, landing on his foot. He yelped, but sounded so much like a dog I just burst out laughing again. He joined in, but then moaned that his ribs hurt. He stood up, yanking me up in the process. We carried on walking, at a normal pace, while talking about anything and everything. We started playing 20 questions.

After five minutes of 20 questions, I had learned that Zach like movies, books, video games, himself (a lot) and food. I also learned that he cried while watching The Fault in our Stars (although so did I) and he has a younger sister who was at a friend's house which is why I didn't see her. Then we arrived at the beach. It was just starting to get dark, at 7pm, and the setting sun made the sea look amazing.

"Whoa," I breathed. He reached out and held my hand. We flopped down on the fluffy golden sand and I leaned into him. He put his hand round my waist, and we watched the sun set together.

**AN**

**Thank you all for reading! It will get more exciting, promise!**

**I will update tomorrow.**

**Byeee!**

**Elle**

(Please review!)


	6. The note and the party

**Hello everybody! **

**So, some people asked about Josh so I'm just going to explain it to you. It will hopefully make more sense soon :) he doesn't like rejection so he's going to go a bit weird. It will all become clearer soon! **

**Also, thank you so much to **Sjmango **for your review! It was so nice! And I will be using the names later on, because I have an idea for what to do next.**

**Thanks, and please carry on reviewing everybody! **

**By the way, my Dad wants to read this, so **_**1. **_**DAD STOP READING… NOW. **

**And **_**2.**_** If you see a weird review from my account, it was my Dad. I have changed my passwords but you know annoying parents.**

**On with it!**

**Chapter 6**

I wandered around my house in a blissful silence. I ignored my Mom when she started interrogating me on what happened down at the beach, and I just murmured some answers to her questions.

I was so happy I completely forgot about Josh, until a note fell through my letterbox. Mom was out shopping just then, so I leaned down and picked the note up. It said Cammie on the front.

It was just a cheap piece of paper, not in an envelope, just folded and pushed through the door. I opened it, confused as to who would write me a note, if they knew where I lived? It read:

Cameron.

I saw you with Zachary last night. I don't want you to see him anymore. Trust me; I know what is best for you. And that is having me in your life. I am taking you to a party on Friday; I don't care what your 'Mom' says. Be ready at 8, or else. And don't tell your friends I am taking you.

Love, Josh.

I gasped. It was really hard for me to get my head around it: what did he mean, he knew having him in my life was best for me? Was it a threat letter? And then at the end, 'or else, love Josh'? What was that all about? 'Hey, I will hurt you if you don't do what I say, but I love you'. What a sicko. But I don't know what he would do if I didn't go to this party. But what was I to do about Mom? I could ask Zach's Mom to take her out for a girly evening, but then what was I going to do about not seeing Zach? This was all too much. I fell onto my bed and cried. Luckily, it was Sunday so I had a few days to decide what to do.

I still hadn't decided by Wednesday, after three days of awkwardness with Zach and Josh. Zach tried to talk to me, but I was short with my answers. I could see he was upset and confused, which hurt me, but I couldn't do anything. I wouldn't put it past Josh to hurt Zach, or vice versa if I told Zach what was happening. UGH SO CONFUSING!

I decided I would have to go. I know he can be quite dangerous, like the threats after school that time, and the letter. I wouldn't put it past him to hurt me.

I asked Zach's Mom on Thursday morning if she would take my Mom out on Friday for a girly night, because "she's stressed". Zach's Mom looked thoughtful, then agreed. That was Mom out of the way then. We organised that she would pick my Mom up at 7, convince her to come out, then leave me on my own. Zach's Mom looked concerned at this bit, but I convinced her I would be fine.

Now all I had to do was fine something to wear. I had to fit in with the girls there, (I found out it was a 'popular person' party), but not stand out too much so he might turn his interest to one of the sluttier girls. I can only hope.

**Zach POV**

I'm going to sound like a girl when I say this, but Cammie's been ignoring me all week and she's pretending like the beach thing never happened, and it's really confusing me! It has made me think, though, that I might like her as more than a friend. I mean, she's beautiful, smart, funny, and just awesome, and I don't like it when she ignores me. If she was acknowledged my existence, I would have asked her out by now.

Hopefully she will be going to this party on Friday, although she hasn't mentioned it and I know none of her friends have been invited. And I don't know if she's allowed to go to parties- she mentioned her Mom was protective but she didn't elaborate. She's different though- she chats to the popular bimbos a lot more than she used to, and I have noticed Josh staring at her.

I bet this party is going to be lame compared to California beach parties, but I was invited by Tina so I think it is best that I go, if I don't want the whole world finding out how much I hate house parties.

**Cammie's POV**

****Friday. Today. A few more hours and it's the party. Mom cooked me dinner, and then a few hours later there was a knock on the door, and I heard two women talking. After a few minutes, Mom came up to my room and asked if I minded being left alone tonight. Obviously, I told her to go, and she did. By then it was half past 7, I had half an hour. I had already showered. All I had to do was put on some clothes and do my hair.

In true Macey style, I leafed through my wardrobe and chose an extremely short skirt and a white, low cut, laced top. I put on some white heels. Unsurprisingly, all these clothes were bought by Macey, and Mom had no idea I owned them! I curled my chest length blonde hair, and let it flow freely. I put on some makeup. I have to say, I did look kinda good. Then I was ready, at five to 8.

There was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. He was here, at my door, waiting for me to do something I didn't want to. He knocked again, impatiently. When I opened it, he didn't say hello, just looked me up and down, grunted, and gestured for me to follow him. I rolled my eyes. Zach would have said something nice. 'Stop it!' I thought to myself. 'You're not allowed him, so just stop thinking like that'.

As I followed Josh down the street, I was aware of someone following me. I turned around quickly, but couldn't see anyone. I ignored the feeling after that, until we got to Tina's house, where the party was being held. We were swallowed up by the crowd of slutty populars.

"Do you wanna drink?" he asked gruffly. I nodded, and he walked inside, chatting to a few of his friends along the way. I heard someone say my name, and I turned around, expecting anyone except… Zach.

"Zach? I didn't know you were coming!" I said, happy to see him even if I wasn't supposed to like him, let alone talk to him.

"Hey Cammie. Can we… talk?" he asked, bravely. I looked around. I couldn't see Josh, but he could come out any minute.

"I'm really sorry, but... Josh gets a bit peeved if I talk to other boys." I said, going bright red. He visibly deflated.

"Oh. Are you two, like, going out then?" he asked, trying to cover his dismay. I was confused. I didn't know he liked me! I like him back, if it wasn't for Josh, we could be going out right now!

"I… I don't really know." I replied, honestly. He seemed a bit relieved. But then Josh came back out, and handed me a plastic cup full of foul smelling liquid.

"Hi Cammie, bye Zach," said Josh, glaring at Zach. He just rolled his eyes, said goodbye to me and walked away.

"What were you doing, talking to him?" Josh hissed angrily.

"Josh, calm it. I was just saying hello," I lied. He seemed to buy it though. He nodded. I made an excuse, saying I was going to the bathroom and walked into the house. I went to the toilet, intercepted by loads of chattering populars. Some were even drunk, so I tipped my cup's contents down the sink, not wanting to get the same. If Mom saw me drunk she would probably ground me for life!

I needed some fresh air, so I weaved my way round the crowds to get to the exit. As I walked round a bush, I heard voices. It sounded like Tina, and… Zach?

"Tine, no. Sorry, and thanks for inviting me, but I like someone else."

"Zachy, nobody needs to know if we kiss!"

"Tina, no."

I left them to argue, and went back indoors. Wait, who does Zach like? It couldn't be me, could it? I sighed. This was all too much. I saw some people snogging in the corner. I looked closer, and saw it was Josh, kissing Anna Fetterman. I chuckled, because this gave me a perfect excuse to leave – if he asks, I say I saw him kissing Anna!

I walked home, alone. It was only half nine, and there was still some light. I was really tired; all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I opened the door, and what I saw shocked me. My Mom was standing there, arms crossed, fury radiating off of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I am updating quickly-ish because it's the holidays here, and sadly all my friends are away abroad, and my best friend moved away a few months ago so we don't see each other, but she is coming down soon to visit me so that's good.**

**Thank you so much **Sjmango** again and **believes514 **for your really nice reviews! They made me so happy to read!**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 7

I gulped. My Mom was scary at the best of times, but now it looked like smoke was going to start blowing out of her ears. Her eyes were bright and full of fury, and she looked so much like a raging bull that I had to cover my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud.

Luckily she mistook this as a 'caught in the act' action, until I could hold it in no more and started snorting with laughter. She glared at me, and hissed: "Go to your room. Stay there until I tell you to come out." She hissed. I immediately stopped laughing and rushed upstairs to my room. I thought I had got off surprisingly lightly, until I heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock on my bedroom door.

I gulped. This was serious – she evidently didn't even trust me to stay in my room. I sighed, flopping down on my bed. I went straight to sleep.

The next morning, I got up, stretched, and walked over to the door. It was a Saturday, and I had made plans earlier in the week to go round to Macey's mansion. I pulled on the door handle but it didn't budge. I pulled harder – still nothing. I banged on the door.

"Mom, can I come out now for breakfast?" I yelled. There was no answer. I looked around for my phone; I had left it on my bedside table when I got back. It wasn't there. Oh no. Had my Mom taken my phone?

I felt a surge of anger. How long would she leave me in here? Honestly, all I had done was go to a little party for like an hour and a half. I was sick of my Mom being such a protective old woman. I get that she doesn't want to lose her only child as well as her husband, but I'm 15! I need my freedom!

I walked over to the window. Through it I could see Zach's window. Zach was standing there, looking at the road to the left. As I watched, he turned around, made eye contact with me, but then turned away and walked off. I stood there for another half hour, but he didn't return, nor did he leave the house. What's with him? I wondered. I sat down on the bed, predicting a long boring day ahead.

Zach POV

I knew that party would be lame. I mean, not much can compare to the Cali parties, but that was really the worst party I had ever been to. After I had managed to get the annoying little Tina off of me, I tried looking for Cammie again but she was gone. Josh overheard me asking someone if they knew where she was, and he laughed. I turned to face him.

"You want to know where your precious Cammie is then Zachary?" he said, smirking. HOW DARE HE SMIRK? That was my thing! I should totally get that smirk copyrighted. And if he was going to do it, he could at least do it properly! Goodness, Cammie totally deserves better. Me, for example.

"Well, Zachary," Josh continued, not waiting for an answer. "I'm afraid you cannot see Cammie anymore." I frowned.

"What?" I spat. He just punched me, square in the jaw. I wasn't expecting that at all. I stumbled back, but managed to stay standing.

"What the hell Josh? Anyway, you can't tell me not to see Cammie, you don't own her!"

"Oh, I don't?" he asked innocently. He reached out to punch me again, but I was expecting it this time. I grabbed his arm, pulling him off balance. But his main lackey, Dillon, darted forward and punched me in the gut. I fell to the floor, groaning. Josh had regained his balance, and walked over to me and started speaking, kicking my gut with every word that came out of his evil mouth.

He looked around at our stunned group of spectators.

"What –kick- y'all –kick- lookin' –kick- at –kick-?" he grinned. Then he walked away. Before he reached the door, he turned around.

"Zach? NEVER talk to my Cammie again." Then he left. I was stunned. Some people tried to help me up, but I shook them off. I stood up and limped all the way home, fell down on my bed and slept.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my face and stomach hurt. There was blood on my pillow from where my face had bled overnight and a sickening feeling in the pit of my heart when I remembered what had happened. I walked slowly and carefully over to the window. I looked at the road to think. I always did that because roads held some of my happier childhood memories. I could remember playing in them with my old friends back in Cali. I sighed, and looked around. I saw Cammie in her window, studying me. She looked as cute as ever. How could I not see her again? How could I allow the poisonous Josh to keep her? I broke my eyes away, turned and walked downstairs.

Cammie POV

TIME SKIP: 24 HOURS

I was so hungry. I was so thirsty. I was going to die.

Mom had not come into my room or let me out. I kept whacking my door, but nobody ever came. I let myself cry, and walked over to the window. Zach was there again, but when I stared at him he just shook he head and turned away. I had to get his attention, to talk to him, make him come and help me.

I opened the window and tried yelling. He either didn't hear or took no notice. I grabbed so pebbles from the flower pot on my windowsill, and lobbed them at his window. That time he must have heard them, but he didn't react. I just swung my legs out of the window, sat on the windowsill and cried.

Once my tears had dried themselves up, I looked down at the ground. I was only up one story; could I jump that? Right then, I would have done anything for a drink and some food. I took a deep breath, and slid off the windowsill.

**Dum dum dummmm! Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, but it was a good time to end it. (The chapter, not her life!) **

**I will hopefully be updating later tonight (I live in the UK and most of the views are from America, so evening for me and afternoon for you).**

**Please review!**

**Thanks, **

**Love,**

**Elle**

**xx**

**x**


	8. Hospital

**Hey again! I am trying this thing where I listen to music while writing, it might completely fail or it might 'inspire me', you never know!**

**Disclaimer! Blah blah**

Chapter 8

Zach's POV

I heard a sickening crack, and my heart leapt into my mouth. I turned around and ran to the window. I peered through to her room, but I couldn't see anyone. The window was wide open, and the pot of plants that were usually there had vanished. I gulped, imagining the worst, and looked down.

I saw her, lying sprawled out on the hard concrete. I yelled, and ran from my room, almost tripping in my haste to run down the stairs. I ran out of my house. My little sister, Nikki, was already there. Nikki started to wail. I hugged her tight, and bent closer to Cammie's limp body. She was still breathing, although one of her legs was bent at an unnatural angle. I pushed little Nikki towards the house, telling her to call the ambulance.

I bent even closer. I could smell her perfume, her apple-smelling hair. She smelled perfect. She still looked perfect, even in this state. I couldn't lose her – and it was entirely my fault! If I had just taken some notice of her… But I didn't understand why she had jumped. Was she trapped? Just then I heard the ambulance coming, and I stood up and ran to the road to wave it down. I watched her get loaded in, bleary eyed, then one of the people loading her into the ambulance saw me and gestured for me to come with her. I nodded and jumped in.

Cammie's POV

When I woke up I expected be in my bed at home, but I found myself in a small bed with soft mint green covers, and all I could see were white walls and a curtain. I felt pain in my leg, but dumbed pain; like the stuff you put on sore gums. I sat up, and saw a boy sitting in the chair beside me. He looked asleep.

"Zach?" I whispered. His head jerked up and he looked at me.

"Cammie! You're awake!" he said, excitedly, then jumped up to hug me, but then thought better of it and just stood there, looking into my eyes. I felt a small rush of joy to see him there.

"Cammie, we were so scared. Why did you jump? Do you feel ok?" he rushed out, then apologised.

"Jump?" I asked, confused. Then it came back to me. "Oh."

"Can you remember why?"

"Mom. She punished me for the party."

"By locking you in your room for days? Man, that's messed up." He looked at me. I felt a sudden urge to kiss him. But I refrained.

"Zach… did Mom come here?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"No. She ran away just after the ambulance arrived, Dad saw her. Sorry."

"I knew she was going a bit mad. I think that broke her though." I started sobbing, and the next thing I knew Zach was holding me protectively in his arms, and I was leaning into his chest. We fitted together so well – but what about Josh? I hadn't forgotten his threats.

"Did Josh come?"

"Yeah. We got rid of him though. Said you couldn't have visitors."

"But you visited me."

"I never left."

I looked up into Zach's perfect, green eyes, and smiled. He smiled back.

"Cammie?"

"Mmm?"

"Would it be utterly outrageous to kiss you now?"

I smiled.

"Please do."

He leaned forwards, and our lips met. He kissed me gently, as if worried I would break more.

**Sorry, very short chapter because it's late here in the UK and I'm tired, but I did promise you another one tonight.**

**I do have a plan for the next update, so I will be writing that and uploading hopefully tomorrow.**

**See ya, and REVIEW! **

**Elle x**


	9. The surprise visitors

**MY LIFE IS SO BORING IT HURTS! **

**Thanks for the reviews people, and without further ado, **

Chapter 9

Cammie's POV

They made me stay in hospital for another week. During that time, I had many visitors. Zach, Zach's sister Nikki, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Preston, and two surprise guests. I hadn't seen them before, but they seemed to know me. Zach was in there with me, and he introduced them to me.

"Cammie, this is Sophie, and her brother Noah. They were my best friends from California."

"Zach? Friends, really?" Laughed Sophie. He glared at her. She turned to me.

"Hi Cammie, nice to meet you. I'm Zach's ex-girlfriend." She grinned. I raised my eyebrows. Sophie looked nice, acted nicely and politely, but I decided I didn't like her.

"Sophie. It was, like, a month. Get over yourself!" Zach laughed, nudging her. I was surprised to find myself getting jealous of this Sophie person.

"Zach told us all about you, Cammie," Noah spoke up.

"Really?" I glanced at Zach, who had gone bright red.

"Yeah," continued Noah. "That's why we came. You see, Zach told us about this Josh person, and since we are like THE crime fighters in Cali," Zach snorted, but Noah continued, "We decided to come and have a look."

"Oh? What did you find out?" I enquired.

"Well Cammie, we had a word with this DeeDee who claimed to be Josh's girlfriend, and then we spoke to a Tina, who said the same thing. Then we got hold of some records from my Dad, of people who have moved away from Roseville in the past three years." Sophie explained.

"How did your Dad get hold of the files?" I asked, sceptically.

"Oh, it's his job," said Noah, waving me off. "Anyway, we found out that the majority of moves were girls around your age; around Josh's age." I sat up.

"Why is that?"

"Well, the next step was going to track down these girls and ask them." Sophie took back over from her brother. Zach sat down on the bed beside me, and took my hand. I barely noticed, my mind was so busy trying to work out what all this meant.

"So," Sophie continued, "We got our Dad to get the file of one of these girls. Her name is Jessica Emerald. She now lives in New York, moved there last year. Ring any bells?" They all stared at me intently. Jessica… Jessie? Yeah that's it, Jessie Emerald!

"Yeah I do! She lived a few streets down from me!" Sophie and Noah grinned.

"Well, we went to pay this Jessica a visit. Soph befriended her and managed to find out she moved because of a boy. Jessie couldn't remember his name, but when she was prompted she confirmed that it was, in fact, Josh. Apparently she moved because this Josh was, to put into nicer words, a total Douche." said Noah, smiling a little.

"Just to make sure, we visited some more of these girls," Sophie continued, and went on to tell me about the other girls she talked to, all of whom I knew but hadn't even noticed their disappearances.

"So," Noah concluded, after Sophie had talked for some time, "we now have enough evidence to start a court case against Josh. That is, if you agree that he did the same sort of thing to you?" I nodded. Josh was going down.

In all the excitement around the accident, I had completely forgotten about my Mom. However by the time I was ready to go home, Zach's parents had managed to arrange a holiday away, so I wouldn't have to be on my own or face Josh. Zach's Mom had chatted to my friends, and they had arranged a getaway in Macey's beach house about twenty miles from our current town. Bex had gone into my house and packed my bags for me, and we were all ready to leave as soon as I was released.

I stretched my legs a bit before we got into the cars. Zach's parents had both bought their cars: me, Liz, Bex and Macey were going in the car with his Mom and Zach, Grant, Jonas and Preston were going in the other car with his Dad. I was so excited; I hadn't been on a holiday for years, and it was just me and my favourite people on Earth going. Zach's parents had planned to just drop us off outside; it was freedom for the first time in my life.

I had heard news that my Mom was being treated, and was staying for a short while in a care home, where they were trying to council her and get her to control her pain. It was horrible, but I was quite happy to be free, and I knew she was in good hands so I didn't feel too bad.

I got into the car and we drove off into the big open road; off to our holiday!

**Ok, so the next few chapters are going to be happy Zammie crap because the story is getting too serious and Cammie needs some happiness, and then I'm going to do Josh in court and stuff like that. **

**I will try to update again tonight! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love y'all, Elle.**


	10. Mansion pt 1

**Hello everyone! As promised, here is the next chapter!**

**I have had a really bad day, my rabbit got fly strike so we had to take her to the vets, and we caught it just in time but it cost bucket loads of money. Not fun. She's ok now though.**

**Sorry, on with the story!**

Chapter 10

Cammie's POV

Macey's house, or mansion, was so big we could have fitted about eight of my house back in Roseville into it. We entered, and Macey gave us the grand tour before seating us all on the couches in the giant living room to tell us the plans.

"Ok." She began. "So as you have seen, there are four wings and a big communal space. You will each be sharing with your respective partner; you know who you are," she glanced quickly at Preston, who was grinning widely at the prospect of sharing with Macey. She smiled at him, and then carried on. "So each pair will have a wing for themselves, but we will be sharing the communal space for meals and during the daytime activities."

"What are the daytime activities?" asked Bex, who was sitting on her boyfriend Grant's knee.

"You'll find out tomorrow. A big clue is that we are by the sea, so…" she trailed off, and then clapped loudly, making Liz and her boyfriend Jonas jump.

"Awww!" we all murmured, making the two geeks blush. We all sat around chatting for a while, then one by one we started to disperse. Zach pulled me up and grabbed both of our bags, his muscles bulging. He caught me staring, but just smirked and followed me to our wing. We were in North. Our wing was the size of my house.

Zach plonked the bags down in the living room.

"So, Camero," he said, grinning at his 'wit'.

"Camero? 'Fraid not, bro." I grinned. He pouted, then carried on.

"There are two bedrooms. D'you wanna share, or…"

"Zach. Do you not want to see me in my pyjamas?"

"Who wouldn't?" he joked.

"Then I'm afraid we're going to have to share." I said, acting sad.

"Oh…" he moaned, then lunged forward, gathered me in his arms, and ran up our own staircase. I started laughing uncontrollably, and he had to dump me on the ground so he could laugh too. We were laughing so much, we didn't even hear Macey come up behind us and take a photo – in fact, we didn't find out at all until three months later when we were going through the album.

Zach and I had found our room; the bigger of the two, with a grand ensuite and a walk-in closet. He had brought our bags up, and I had just finished hanging my clothes up in my half of the closet, when I received a text from Macey. It read:

"Everyone.

Spin the bottle. Our room. 5 mins. No excuses."

I glanced over at Zach. It was in our big group chat, so he had got it too, and he was grinning over at me. I sighed, and grabbed my jumper to put on over my tshirt, jeans, socks and converses. I hoped that would be enough layers. Macey's games could get a little… twisted.

Zach walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Ready?"

"I suppose." I sighed

"Goode." And with that he whisked me out of the door, and we walked together to west wing, where Macey and Preston resided. They welcomed us; Liz and Jonas were already there but the other two weren't. We waited five minutes before Macey grew impatient and called Bex.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Grant…" she screamed, "He…" she screamed again, then the phone was hung up, and the two came falling through the door, Bex landing on top of Grant. The two were in fits of giggles, and let me tell you, Grant's giggles were so funny it made us all cry with laughter.

Once we had all regained our composure, we arranged ourselves into a circle. Macey reached under her bed, and pulled out an array of alcohol bottles. We all stared at her.

"What? I might get thirsty!" she grinned. **(Wild Child quote!)**

We all laughed, but then just sat and watched quietly as she selected an almost empty one, produced a glass, poured the remainder of the liquid into the glass to pass round, and then put the empty bottle into the middle of the floor.

"Bex, you first." She commanded, before taking a big swig of the glass and handing it to Preston. Bex spun the bottle, and it landed on… me? Bex, grinning, ran over and took my hand, pulled me up, then lead me into the wardrobe. We both started giggling, until my sides felt like they were going to break. We then kissed each other's cheeks, and opened the door again. The rest of them were looking at us, eyebrows raised. I grabbed Bex's hand, and we walked back into the circle together, still grinning.

But then, evil Bex pushed me so I landed on Zach's lap. He didn't even utter a sound, just said there and put his muscular arms around my waist. It was comfy, so I just lay there. There were several "Aww's" around the room, but I silenced them with a glare.

"My turn! I grinned, grabbing the bottle. I spun it, and it landed in my stop again.

"So… does that mean I kiss myself or Zach?" I asked, pretending to be serious. Macey immediately caught on.

"Yourself, of course," she said, in a tone that meant 'duh'.

I laughed, and then twisted myself to face Zach. He looked down at me, his green eyes twinkling, then without even waiting to get to the closet, I grabbed the back of his next and our lips met. It was so sweet, so gentle, but then it became hungrier.

I was loving it, until I saw everyone staring at each other awkwardly. We stopped, and smiled around sheepishly.

"Eww." said Macey, simply.

"Rank." Grant agreed.

"Frankly, rather unpleasant." Jonas added.

"Ok, enough with the adjectives." said Bex. She was never one for words. "Mace, are we ready to stripify it?" she continued. I groaned.

"What's that?" asked Jonas.

"It's when you take an item of clothing off for every kiss you do." Liz explained to him. He looked shocked.

"So, Cammie. Two. Bex, one. And Zach, one." Macey said sweetly. I glared at her, before taking off my jumper and shoes. Bex took off her shoes, and Zach took off his shirt, just to show his incredible abs. I leaned back into the warmth of his chest, and just slipped off, into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a big bed, snuggled up to a warm, solid, breathing person. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I smiled to myself, and rolled quietly out of bed. I got changed into my normal clothes – a purple crop top with New York written on it, denim shorts and lilac sandals. I sat in a big armchair and started re-re-re-re-re-reading my favourite book.

I was so engrossed in my book, I actually screamed when a voice said, "Really? Divergent, again?" I turned around to glare at Zach. He just smirked.

"I'm just saying…" he sighed. I could have made a whole argument, but was stopped by a text.

"Morning!

Meet in communal living room ASAP.

First daytime activity.

Macey xox"

**Voila! Hope you like **** this chappie is a bit more light-hearted, to relieve Cammie from all the stress ;) **

**So far, Dad hasn't read my story, Thank goodness. **

**I WILL (probably) update at some point tomorrow. **

**REVIEW!**

**Love ya, Elle xx**


	11. AN

**AN**

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I have my reasons!  
1. On Tuesday, my rabbit got fly strike. I found her in time, and the vet said she was going to be ok.**

**2. However, on Wednesday her back legs stopped working, and we took her to the vets again and it turned out she had some illness called , and sadly had to be put down.**

**3. Then I slept over my friend's house.**

**4. Today I was out with my family, and**

**5. Tomorrow my Dad is going away.**

**I KNOW most of you won't care, but I just wanted to explain I have my reasons!**

**And to the guest who said Cammie was OOC, I did say they would be, and if you're going to criticize please use a username. Thanks!**

**I will try to update tomorrow but, like I said, Dad's going away so I might not be able to. So Monday at the latest.**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! And I am really obsessed with The Mortal Instruments at the moment. If you haven't already, please read it! It's .ING!**

**Love ya! Elle xx**


End file.
